Son of White
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: -No Pairings- Daughter of White songfic. The lyrics fit Yugi so well, and you know it!


Me: MY. THINKING. IS. BAD. FOR. THE. ENVIROMENT!  
IS: You know about Globa Warming, right? and Pollution?  
Me: ALL THESE WORLD DISASTORS HAVE BEEN AUSED BY MY THOUGHTS! I AM SORRY, WORLD!  
IS: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yowane Haku OR Daughter of White.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being alive" Yugi said to himself softly as he curled into a fetal position in the empty house. It was a habit. He always said it to himself. Though no one ever heard him, he was always softly complaining. He was nothing. A meaningless exsistance. He had short, white hair. Everyone in his village had bright, beautiful green hair. Yugi was an outcast. He always went to an old tree in the forest to pray to God. He lived alone. His parents had abandoned him when they discovered he had white hair instead of green. He just wanted someone, anyone...to be his friend. Right near the old tree, he met someone. It had started when he saved her while she was unconcious on the ground. Before long, the two became close. But, Yugi and the girl were very different. She had the most beautiful green hair in the village. The girl was loved by everyone with her kind voice and smile.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Are you just pitying me because I'm so inferior to you?" Yugi said silently. The girl held Yugi gently, as he was cringing.

"You're the most wonderful person I met" The girl said. Yugi started crying in her arms. Even if the entire world laughed and despised him, Yugi had a person who needed him. That's all he needed to be happy. The two ran away from the village. They came to a city, and became servants under a wealthy merchant lady. It was a job they chose in order to live. Even though things were unfamiliar, it was okay, because they were together. One day, a blue haired man came to the mansion. His encounter with the girl twisted everything Yugi knew. The blue haired man fell deeply in love with the girl. He loved her so much, he cancelled the marrige proposal from the queen of the neighboring country. Life as Yugi knew it changed. The land was engulfed in war.

"Seek out every green haired woman and kill them" the queen ordered. Yugi ran from the city to the old tree in the forest. Everyone was gone, except for him because of his white hair. Tears streamed down his face.

"I wish I could've died in your place. Why...why?" Yugi sobbed.

*time passes*

"I'm sorry for being alive" Yugi said to himself softly. It was a habit he kept on saying. He'd always been softly complaining. He was a boring exsistance. He had started living in the chapel near the harbor. He had heard a rumor that the queen had died in the revoloution. It was then Yugi met a blond haired girl. It had started when Yugi saved her while she was unconcious on the ground. But, he had to admit, he and the girl were very different. In the confession box, at night, Yugi heard the girl's confession. Ah, how could this be? This girl was...

The Daughter of Evil.

Out by the sea, Yugi came up behind the girl. He brought the knife out of his pocket, pointed it at the girl's back, and swung it up. He suddenly stopped.

He couldn't take his revenge.

The girl was like him from a while ago. Living all alone is very sad. She had improved quite a bit in her cooking, Yugi had to admit. The brioche she had made for a snack was baked very well. At that moment at the sea, Yugi had seen an illusion.

He wondered who that boy was.

* * *

Me: Dang, this was short. Also, YES! Yugi has white hair in this. DEAL WITH IT! This is FANFICTION  
IS: Hikari...  
Me: Sorry.  
IS: If you haven't guessed by now, I'm the Yami  
Me: I'm the Hikari. I tend to act Yami-ish sometimes, though :/  
IS: I sometimes tend to act Hikari-ish.  
Me: The two girls in the song are Miku and Rin, and the blue haired prince is Kaito.  
IS: In here, it's her OCs.  
Me: Green-haired girl is Mesi  
IS: Blond-haired girl is Claire  
Me: Blue-haired prince is Ashton  
IS: and the 'illusion' boy that Yugi saw is Yami


End file.
